Agente Pace - Lee Pace one-shot
by MrsMirkwood
Summary: Es un día tan importante en la vida de Lee Pace... pero él lo ignora.


Es un día tan importante en la vida de Lee Pace... pero él lo ignora. De momento su única preocupación al sentarse en la mesa junto a la ventana de la cafetería es que todo indica que lloverá más tarde, él tiene todo el día ocupado fuera de su casa y no ha traído paraguas. Su cabello castaño claro va a mojarse y pegarse a su cara dándole un aspecto ridículo que no le agrada, pero intenta pensar con positivismo "como si jamás hubieras disfrutado de la lluvia en tu rostro, los charcos de barro ensuciando tus botas, Lee" se dice a sí mismo. Para darse valor y encarar el día bebe un abundante sorbo de café... no es café. Gira su vaso de Starbucks para comprobar que se trate de su pedido. El vaso no dice Lee, dice Ally. Y eso no es café con canela. Es chocolate caliente.

Durante la mañana antes de desayunar Lee tiene una tendencia a escuchar solo lo justo y necesario y la empleada a hablar lo suficientemente bajo, así que nunca escuchó la A... solo la parte de lly y tomó el vaso creyendo que era a él a quien llamaban. Ofuscado de tener que dejar su mesa favorita para que otro la tome y no pueda disfrutar su café matutino junto a la ventana se levanta y se dirige al mostrador para realizar su queja... Mira a su lado y descubre a una muchacha de cabello castaño y lentes rojos de marco ancho sosteniendo un café que dice su nombre. Efectivamente ambos tienen la costumbre de desayunar somnolientos en la cafetería. Lee ríe por el malentendido y se ofrece a pagar el chocolate de la chica y su café. Al retirar esta vez correctamente su café algo más viene a su nombre: un muffin de chocolate. Cree que es un error y al querer devolverlo le explican que la chica del chocolate caliente lo pagó para él, para agradecerle el favor. Lee se gira, busca con la mirada a la muchacha y le sonríe a la distancia. Quiere acercarse pero algo lo detiene. Su gran día ha comenzado. Dos hombres armados ingresan en el local, uno dispara su arma apuntando al techo del local. Todas las personas gritan, corren a la calle y otras se refugian debajo de las mesas. Uno de los delincuentes se dirige a las cajas y apunta a los empleados, les pide no mover ni un músculo. Lee ha quedado entre medio de ellos debajo de una mesa, aparentemente y a pesar de su notoria altura no lo han visto. El otro hombre recorre el lugar buscando algo.

Lee apenas gira la cabeza lentamente y descubre a Ally debajo de la mesa al lado de la ventana, casi en el mismo momento en que sus ojos la encuentran el hombre armado que buscaba algo encuentra su premio, la propia chica. La toma por los cabellos y la arrastra fuera de su escondite. La muchacha lucha por su vida pero el delincuente logra dominarla, la sujeta por los brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho. La obliga a caminar con él hacia la salida mientras apunta a los demás con el arma. De algún lugar en su interior Lee saca coraje y en una maniobra de segundos en el que el hombre que llevaba a la chica deja de apuntarlos, taclea al delincuente que en ese momento le daba la espalda dejándolo inconsciente. Le quita el arma y apunta al segundo delincuente. Con voz muy firme le ordena soltar a la chica. "Soy un excelente tirador y estoy apuntando a tu cabeza, si no quieres perder la vida, déjala ir" le dice con mirada desafiante. El hombre se rehúsa a cumplir la orden y apunta con su arma a la sien de la chica que está aterrada pero no puede despegar los ojos de Lee. "Mírame a mí, todo saldrá bien, solo mantén tus ojos en mí" le dice él para tranquilizarla. El delincuente que había perdido la conciencia se despierta y ataca a Lee que cae al suelo y comienzan a forcejear por el control del arma, el segundo delincuente aprovecha para arrastrar a Ally fuera del local.

Unos segundos después se oyen dos disparos...

La chica que había caído de bruces al suelo ahora forcejea con unas manos que intentan levantarla. Solo deja de luchar al encontrarse de frente con los ojos verdes de Lee. Ahora está a salvo. El delincuente dentro del local tiene un disparo en el abdomen y el que forcejeaba con ella en la calle para subirla a un auto ahora se encuentra en el suelo con un balazo en el hombro. La policía llega al lugar en el mismo instante en que Lee se cuestiona lo que acaba de hacer solo para salvar a una muchacha que acaba de conocer. Ella ignora que él fuera de su vida tranquila y sus cafés en la ventana ha tenido una juventud salvaje y aventurera. Que ha aprendido a cazar desde muy joven, ha tenido un sueño frustrado con la policía y que de todas sus virtudes del pasado, la buena puntería de él hoy le ha salvado la vida. Él ignora la razón por la cual los hombres entraron para llevarse a Ally del local... hasta que la policía le pide acompañarlos a la comisaria para declarar...

Ally es la hija de un importante empresario de Nueva York y los planes de los delincuentes habían sido secuestrarla a plena luz de día para causar terror en su familia y acelerar el proceso de un millonario pago de rescate, pero todo se había complicado al aparecer Lee en la escena, que la ha salvado. Todo eso se oye muy bien para Lee, pero no es lo que a la policía le interesa. Unos momentos después un hombre alto de traje y lentes negros ingresa en la habitación y se sienta frente a él. Se ve muy serio y al quitarse los lentes deja a la vista unos fríos ojos azules que pueden calar muy hondo en la mente y alma de Lee.

—Pace, hemos seguido sus movimientos de cerca por mucho tiempo y luego de esta repentina actuación nos ha dejado pasmados. Mi nombre es Daniel Miller y soy un agente de la CIA, —Le muestra su placa—. Estoy aquí en representación de mi jefe, John Frost...

...

Dos meses después Lee está terminando de abrochar su saco. Se mira al espejo y comprueba su nuevo aspecto... "Agente Lee Pace" dice orgulloso mientras se acomoda su traje. Ally ingresa a la habitación con una taza de café. El desayuno es lo menos relevante para él, a pesar que huele que ella le ha agregado canela a la bebida y eso lo hace sonreír. Lo verdaderamente llamativo es lo sexy que se ve su camisa blanca en el cuerpo recién levantado de Ally.

Se besan apasionadamente antes de que él cierre la puerta para marcharse al trabajo. De esta aventura se ha llevado el amor de una mujer y un puesto en el servicio de inteligencia estadounidense... y pensar que todo comenzó con un error que sabía a chocolate caliente. El agente Pace está listo para su próxima misión.


End file.
